Heroes of Olympus Poems!
by FootWebbed
Summary: A collection of poems about the seven and other characters including Nico and Reyna and Octavian (DIE)
1. All Because of Me (Leo)

All Because of Me

First, my mom was engulfed by my fate

I was eight

Flames licked her away

Making her astray

All because of me.

The guilt has weighed me down for years

Through the steady stream of tears

I lift my head and say "OK"

Nothing gold can stay

All because of me.

Next came the girl

I was hypnotized by her hair's curl

The sticky, salty sweetness of her eyes

But, the way she cries...

All because of me.

I landed on that island

Not expecting the end

The raft arrived and left, but my love stayed

It could not be tamed

All because of me.

Now as I reflect on the past

Looking over the evil spells that I cast

I realize

My mom will come

With the girl's retrieval, it will be the sum

All because of me.


	2. I Must (Nico)

Nico's POV

I must

My wings will thrust

Out of the cocoon

Humming to a comfortable tune

The flames will lick my feet

They will be fleet

But I don't care

I will ignore the stare

I must ignore the stare

I must not care

The truth will blossom

Beautiful to some

Ugly to most

My sexuality does not define me

My sexuality will not define me

My sexuality must not define me.

The butterfly will not flee

From the pressure of the crowd

It will fly loud and proud

Into the summer sky

Showing off its individuality, to the eyes that pry

My heart, I will trust

I must.


	3. Some Nights (Reyna)

Reyna's POV

Some nights I lay in bed

Wondering if the heartache is worth anything

The heartache that praetors always seem to have

Some nights I watch the clock

Counting the hours, the minutes, the seconds

Until I have to plaster that smile on my face again

Some nights I dream

Of a place where I'm not in charge

A peaceful, serene getaway with 'hakuna matata'

Some nights I walk

To try and get my acrimony out

The steam building up inside wanting to escape

Some nights I wonder

Wonder where Jason could be

The world is so big and he is so small

Some nights I cry

Melancholy making a break for it through tears

Always waking with snot built up around my nose

Some nights I try

To be brave enough to quit

I say, bravery doesn't apply to quitters

It applies to perseverers.

Some nights I perservere.


	4. The Fishing Line (Calypso)

The Fishing Line (Calypso's POV)

The fishing line comes with every hero

Pulls me in closer

And closer

Until I break away

This time, the glistening smirk engulfed me

Took away my strength

The hook had more brute force than ever before

My love, our love, became greater

And finally, our lips touched

The world melted away before my eyes

The hero caught me

Removed me from the hook

I was now his.


	5. A Zombie (Hazel)

A zombie

That's what I see

As my reflection stares back

A zombie

Once an average baby born

And that image was torn

A zombie

Birthed again

It was different then

A zombie

Don't touch the gem

Look at what happened to them.


	6. The Ocean (Love Poem- From Annabeth to P

The Ocean - A Love Poem from Annabeth to Percy

Dear Percy,

Shimmering turquoise rising and falling

Filled with salt, sand, and life

It is only up to my knees

Yet I already feel a riptide

Wet soil tickles my toes

As they are buried in the sand

That holds me back, but I fight

I want to embrace the ocean

The water now splashes by my skeleton hips

This time, I swim with the current

Wetting my hair

My love for the ocean doesn't care

Finally, I reach a spot where my feet barely touch the sand

My toes struggle to keep me afloat

And then I am in the ocean's arms

It brushes my lips and swings my hips

Like I've never been loved before.

Love,

Annabeth

P.S.- XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	7. The Cape of Superman(Jason)

The crimson cape of Superman

Sometimes flows in the wind behind me

Then it flies off of my shoulders

And I fall with it.

**Ok, I know this was short. But whatevs! These poems have gotten more attention than expected, so THANKS! Have a great life!**

**Virtual cookies! (::) (::)**

**-FootWebbed**


	8. Many Forms (Frank)

A veil of shame hides my ways

So many creatures, even strays

They are my many forms, there are a ton

I can never be defined as one

A hero? More like a loser

Fire and wood; don't touch the burner

That could mean the end

My foes always called me the dividend

Chinese Canadian Baby Man was main

And then the Koi Fish, what a strain.

But, I have my Hazel, one half of my soul

She's the soup to my bowl

The mustard to my ketchup

The down to my up

The light to my darkness

The sanity to my weirdness.


	9. Torn Curtain (Octavian)

Torn Curtain

I am a torn curtain

More powerful than

My predecessors

Able to attack or

Follow the demands

Stick to the trends

Should I continue shredding a teddy bear

Or see what I can do out there?

I am a torn curtain

Many throw tomatoes, so crimson

In hate, in despise

Yet, I can see myself rise

Out of the blazing ash

I would be so rash

Stabbing into those sunset orange shirts

Killing off the lovely relationships, the flirts

I could rule the universe

Step out of my curse

What would happen then?

I am a torn curtain.


	10. Washed Away (Bob)

Washed Away (Bob)

My life washed away from my eyes

By the tide with sea green skies

Nothing left, nothing to savor

Only the allegiance left to favor

A name was given only to please

But it only made me wheeze.


	11. Let Her Go (Percy)

Let Her Go

You can only love her when you let her go.

My hand grasps hers, telling her not to leave the show

Sweat and love bind us together

I'm not letting her flail her arms, fall in there

You can only love her when you let her go.

The ledges can no longer protect us, I know

Our hearts are attached, so we will go in unison

We will never see the sun again

You can only love her when you let her go.


	12. Twinkling (Zoe)

I twinkle in the stars

Overlooking my friends, they are so far

Defeating Earth, honoring me

They are so chivalrous, I see.


	13. Tick Tock (Grandma Zhang)

Seeing my grandson's life in the fireplace

Burning away into empty space

Learning if that stick burns, he will die

If it happens, my soul will cry

Saving the twig from the hearth

Swearing to keep my grandson on this earth

He must never know

The stick must never show

This secret will be kept in a cage by a lock

As the clock ticks down, tick, tock.


	14. Lord of the Skies(Zeus)

Lord of the skies

Lord of the cries

Lord of the thunder

Not lord of down under

Lord of bolts

Lord of jolts

Lord of the gods

Not lord of all odds

Yes, I may rule the sky

However, the sky is the limit to my eye

It only stretches so far across the horizon

I can't even cooperate with my brethren

No wisdom, no fierceness

No gardens, no romance

Just the sky and me

And the thunder and the strikes of light that please thee.


	15. Daughter of Zeus(Thalia)

Daughter of Zeus, daughter of sky

Fear of heights in my eye

Daughter of clouds, daughter of lightning

Reckless chances I am taking

Daughter of goddesses, daughter of gods

Surviving the worst against all odds

Daughter of kings, daughter of thunder

Watching my friends go down under

Daughter of rain, daughter of air

Being a pine tree for a number of years

The darkness and the fake accessories

Hide my acrimony and let it cease

I didn't ask to be the sister of a missing boy

Or be Artemis' little toy

I chose to shield men from my heart

And join the Hunt, become a part

Find myself and many others

As my old life begins to tether.


	16. The Story of My Life(Rachel)

Hair made of curled flames

Oracle, giving futures

Sketching what's to come.


	17. My Son(Sally Jackson)

My son was born

My son was nice

My son was torn

As cold as ice.

**I know that was short, but I hope you liked it! Leave suggestions in the reviews for more poems and more characters! Have a great life, and be sure to review.**


	18. Unlocking Wisdom (Annabeth)

Inside that squishy brain mess of mine

Is wisdom hidden that is so fine

Sitting in an unlocked cage

Ready to get out there and rage

Destroying all others in its wake

Lives it could even take

Baring its teeth, showing its claws

Never willing to barely pause.


	19. Evolution(Piper)

Kin up tied

About to die

It strikes the heart

And falls apart

Behind the scenes

It's not for teens

But love forced me to

I forgive you

On a bus

No memories of us

He seemed confused

Our relationship defused

The puzzle is solved

We have evolved

Fighting our own soil

Never ceasing toil.


	20. No Choice (Grover)

You have to

Protect

Never give in

Always check

They will never

Win

Stay by his side

Create a shield

Shelter the tide

Must never

Yield


	21. Facing Your Giants (All Seven!)

Facing your giants

They are rash tyrants

Looming ahead of you

What do you do?

Turn a deaf ear to the old voices

Open a wide eye to the new choices

Place the rock in your sling

And let it go, the stone releasing.

The lone pebble solves it all

Smacks the giant's forehead to stall

The giant falls to the ground

Out of your life and down.

Giants amputate life's limbs

However, you can make them more slim

Launch the pebble, win the battle

Live your life and cease to tattle.

Facing your giants may be tough

But they will disappear with a 'puff'.


	22. One Half of My Heart (Tyson)

One half of my heart

One of my kin

Was torn away.

His memory swiped

My heart broken

Searching for the other half.

He only remembers a girl

Not me, not his brother

That struck fast.

Across the country

With the Romans

Slowly coming back.

He becomes whole

Recalls me

And I embrace him in a hug.


	23. Backbiter (Luke)

Leave your mother

Go make some brothers

Then stab them in the back.

Join a cabin

Make love happen

Then stab it in the back.

Curse your dad

Help out your friends a tad

Then stab them in the back.

Create a monster out of you

Tell followers what to do

Then stab yourself in the heart.


	24. It All Goes Away (Poseidon)

Met my soulmate

She opened the gate

We had a kid

Cried, that one did

When I left.

Now, the world is at war

My son will not take a par

He will risk his life

Without a single strife

It all goes away.


	25. Third Person (Ella)

Ella likes books

Eyes buried beneath pages in tiny nooks

Ella escapes reality

One day with a pirate, another in England with a cup of tea

Ella knows everything

From Greek prophecies to Chinese foot binding

Ella seeks more

Living at the library is not a chore

Ella likes Tyson

More than literary education.


	26. Fears(Leo)

**This is more of a song that I wrote than a poem, but enjoy!**

What if you stopped

Running from your fears

What if you began

To face them head on

Sé valiente, chico (Be brave, boy)

Guarda tu amor (Save your love)


	27. At The Sight of Me (Clarisse)

A mask of rage

An iron wrought cage

Tombs of melancholy

The eye of an enemy

Peel it off

And you will scoff

At the sight of me.

It's not pretty, you see

Years of running with the pack

Will stab you in the back

Jagged scars line my skin

Like the devouring madness of my kin

My heart is not made of steel

I can actually feel

It pumps with real muscle and blood

Honoring my father looming above.


	28. Always One (Percabeth)

His hair is the moonlit sky

Her hair is a ray of gallant sunshine

Their hands brush, burning crimson like coal

The chasm looms below, imitating the fiercest

Her hand grips a ledge, coated with perspiration, close to slipping

His hand beats with blood in his vein for her heart

"We only go down together." she strains, grimacing for life

And all is lost, the sunshine setting

The moonlit sky follows, always one.


	29. Drowning (Nico)

I keep falling

I keep drowning

Down

Drowning in his sea green gaze

Falling in her mystic ways

There's nothing now

I keep spiraling

I keep drowning

Down

Out of control

Into hell

Spiraling into oblivion

Drowning in the waters of my soul

I keep hiding

I keep drowning

Down

Under a veil of shame

Lies

And grief.

I keep drowning

Drowning

Down

Until the bubbles float

And I'm always awake.


End file.
